yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saikou Corp/@comment-29721968-20161119093048
i had been thinking of a new School environment as a saikou symbol When I originally drew up this mock blueprint I honestly didn't think that it would gather this much attention, but after YandereDev himself said he liked it a lot I've now gone and written up a full floor plan... (with a small change to the location of the cafeteria) So here it is: Room count Before: (current akedemi highschool) Wing Front, First Floor : 2 classrooms, lockers second floor: 2 classrooms, cafeteria, third floor : 2 classrooms, headmasters office, Wing Right, First Floor : Home Ec room, Sewing Room, Meeting Room Second Floor: Sociology, Workshop, Science Third Floor : English, Biology, Art Wing Left, First Floor : Counselors office, Faculty Room, Infirmary Second Floor: Calligraphy, Student council, Library Third Floor : Audio Visual Room, Announcement Room, Computer Lab Wing Back, First Floor : Cooking club, Drama Club, Occult Club Second Floor: Martial Arts, Light Music Club, Art club Third Floor : Photography Club, info Club, Science Club 3x12 = 36 rooms Corners of the school have either combination of stairs and washrooms(front), or stairs and a closet (back). New Layout: Major notes/Features: Each wing has 1 staircase on the right side, adjacent to the closet and the washrooms for that wing. Altogether equivalent of 1 classroom size. There are bridges between each wing on the second and third floor, these are relatively open to the elements and allow the player to see outside the school and inside the plaza. the main floor is simply and "underpass" between the wings, and has no walls connecting the Wings. You can see the central plaza fountain from the "matchmaking fountains" as a result. Students on the left side of a wing looking to get to a staircase can do so by crossing the bridge to the adjacent wing on either the 2nd or third floor and taking that corresponding wing's right side staircase. In between the second and the third wing is the bath house on floor level. There is no bridge connecting these wings on the second floor as the "roof" of the bath house is now an open concept cafeteria that the second floor opens up to, similar to a balcony. It overlooks both the central plaza from one side, and whatever may be placed behind the main campus. (Cherry Tree?) There is still a Third Floor Bridge over the cafeteria, which may make for some scenic cut scenes of students talking between the two floor levels, and interesting lines-of-sight for Ayano and witnesses. The two matchmaking fountains are in direct line-of-sight of the central plaza, where Senpai sits, due to the way the two adjacent wings open up on floor level. Attempting to eliminate rivals here by abusing the matchmaking system will cause a game over, because Senpai acts as a sentry for the two fountains. Final Layout: 36/3 = 12 rooms per building 12/3 = 4 rooms per floor note: the staircases on each wing took up 1 classroom size, so to fit 4 more classrooms per floor, The "central" part of a wing has 3 classrooms, and the "edges" of each wing are the equivalent of a single classroom. So on the edges, one is for the staircases, and the other is a single room. First Year Wing, First Floor : 2 classrooms, lockers, Infirmary, Second Floor: Light Music Club, Martial Arts Club, Drama Club, Art Club Third Floor : Headmasters office, Announcement Room, Meeting Room Second Year Wing, First Floor : 2 classrooms, Cooking Club, Occult Club Second Floor: Home Ec, Sewing Room, Calligraphy, WorkShop Third Floor : Computer Lab, Sociology, Audio Visual Room, Counselors Office Third Year Wing, First Floor : 2 classrooms, Faculty Room, Library Second Floor: English, Science, Art, Biology Third Floor : Student Council office, Info Club, Photography Club, Science Club If you're wondering why the First year Wing's third floor only has three rooms, it's because of the aforementioned movement of the cafeteria. This allows the headmasters office to still retain it's full size. If I missed anything regarding the layout please don't hesitate to correct me! Edit: grammar